


First Night Parents

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Gabriel and Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge Sabriel Edition, Adoption, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean/Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Gabriel/Beta Sam, Beta Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are first night parents when they adopt their son, Joseph Samandriel Novak-Winchester.Supernatural AU. No hunters, no angels, no demons, and no supernatural creatures.*Note: male/male relationships outside of Alpha/Omega or Beta/Omega pairs cannot produce children.





	First Night Parents

"God, Gabe," Sam whispered. "He's so small." He looked over his husband's shoulder at their sleeping son.

"I know," Gabe whispered back. "He looks like a little alien though."

"Hey, no making fun of my son."

"Our son."

It took a little move six months of debating and research before Sam and Gabriel decided to adopt a baby. Of course it wasn't "Hey, let's adopt a baby," at least that wasn't the case for Sam. It wasn't like going to the store and buying groceries. It was a long and stressful process, a very emotional process.

It took a little over six months for them to be comfortable with the idea of taking care of a tiny, helpless, crying, pooping, little baby. It took nights and nights of staying up and asking each other if they prepared for a baby- financially, mentally (sort of), emotionally, and physically ready for a baby.

Sam and Gabriel hadn't told their brother they were adopting; they wanted to find an adopting agency they liked and get the paperwork first. They should've asked them because Alpha Dean and Alpha Castiel would've recommended the agency they used. Going with that adoption agency in the first place would've saved so many grey hairs and wasted breaths.

And so after another year of interviews, paperwork, home inspections, background checks, and just waiting, Sam and Gabe were able to adopt their son. They honestly got lucky; Dean and Cas had to wait another year and a half before their daughter could meet them.

Both of the guys were pulled from their thoughts when little Joseph Samandriel Novak-Winchester yawned, whimpering softly before relaxing again. They breathed a sigh when Jojo started snoring again.

After coming home, Jojo wouldn't settle down, clearly not happy to be in an unfamiliar environment. It took almost half an hour before he settled. Fortunately, he seemed to be attached to Gabe's inner alpha.

'Anything to make Joseph comfortable.' Sam thought.

"Hey, we should probably set him down for the night." Sam whispered as he brushed back some of Jojo's baby hairs.

"Shouldn't we wake him up for a little while?"

"Nah, he'll sleep fine."

Gabe nodded and carefully rose from the couch. He walked into Joseph's new room, followed closely by Sam. They set up the room perfectly, knowing where everything was with just a simple thought. Gabe changed the diaper and kissed Joseph's forehead before handing him to Sam.

Sam kissed Joseph's forehead before placing him in the crib. He tucked in little Jojo before turning on the night light. He made Gabriel get out before his husband could sit in the rocking chair. Sam closed the door just a tad, leaving it open so they could see the crib. 

 

Gabriel groaned loudly as Joseph began to cry over the baby monitor. He looked at the clock in dismay- 3:13 AM. He blamed Sam for not waking up Joseph, so he's making his know-it-all husband get the baby. Gabe started slapping Sam in the arm.

"Sam?" He whispered. "Sam… Sam?!" He hissed.

"Wha-what?" He rose his head tiredly.

"Go get Joseph."

"Really, Gabe? You said you'd take first watch."

"That was before you convinced me that we didn't need to wake up Joseph before we went to bed."

When Sam didn't get up immediately, Gabriel grabbed his pillow and smack Sam with it.

"I'm up, I'm up." Sam climbed out of bed. "Aw!" He moaned as he bumped into the wall.

"Serves you right. First night parents." Gabe mumbled as he went back to sleep.


End file.
